I'm Sorry
by SakuraUchiha2328
Summary: Sry if the title sucks.anyway, Today is the Uchiha's death aniversari I have no idea hw to spell . Sasuke was there, Sakura stumbles there and saw Sasuke. They got into a fight and...


_12 years...__Since then…_

The wind blew furiously and a young boy stood there. In the middle of a garden. Sakura trees were neatly arranged around him. He was wearing a white-T with a 'Stay away' sign in dark blue on his white-T, over it was a black leather overcoat, ripped blue jeans and black converse. The wind blew passed him, making his dark locks fall onto his eyes.

He stared down at the tombstone. Looking at it closely. His eyes firmly locked on it.

Every year, on the 18th September. He would come here, to visit them. It was their Deaf Anniversary after all.

The boy placed his fingers on the wordings on the tombstone and traced it. He would do anything to see them again. To be together again. As a family.

He tried to be strong, not showing anything on his face. No feelings means no emotion and no one gets _hurt_. It was like a duty to him to be like that. He had to be strong for everyone, everyone in his family. People always said he got his features from his mother and coldness from his father. But, his brother inherited both his features and attitude from his father.

He looked at the Sakura blossom he placed on each of the tombstone. He was about to pay respect to them when something he wished would not happened, _happened_.

The boy turned around as he heard a twig snapped at the back of him.

He saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair, smiling sheepishly at him. The girl was wearing a pink T-shirt with black words writing " Bite Me", white shorts and white converse with some studs on the shoes.

" Oh, hey Sasuke." She said, as she walked towards him. Trying to act like nothing was wrong and ignoring the fact that her feet hurt, because she had just hit a stone then stumbled back and snapped a twig and also causing Sasuke to turn around and glare at her. 

" Sakura." Sasuke said as continued to look at the tombstone.

Sakura placed a single red blood tulip at the tombstone Seth was staring at. It was Seth's mother. She was a very kind lady. She treated you like you're her very own child even though you're not.

" You know Sasuke..." Sakura started. 

She looked down, and a humble wind brushed passed them. Her hair blew into Sasuke's face and Sasuke took his hand and grabbed her hair out of his face. His fingers touched her hair and it slipped out of his hands, it was really soft. Sakura noticed it and took her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She smiled an apologetic smile to him.

He looked at her, eyes questioning hers as she looked at him straight in the eye. Referring to her statement before hand.

Onyx black eyes meet Emerald green eyes.

" You know what, it's nothing."

He just looked at her and shakes his head. He took a few steps back and said, "I'll be going."

" S-Sasuke D-Don't.... I know I shouldn't have come here but... I wanted to see you and... I... I just wanted to tell you I'll be here if you ever need me..." Sakura said.

He turned and looked at her.

" I don't need your pity." he said coldly and continued walking away, nearly out of sight.

This time he blew it. She tried to be nice to him. But he will never, ever, listen. She was always there, watching him. Watching him hurt himself over and over again.

" Sasuke! You don't understand do you? People care for you! I care for YOU!" She screamed at him. Holding back her tears she stepped a few steps back.

This time he glared at her. His glare was icy cold; it was so frightening that it sent a cold chill running up Sakura's back.

" I don't need them or you to care for me. I'm fine by myself. I've been FINE my whole life without them so what's the different with_ you_ _caring _or _not caring_?"

His words...It hurt her so hard... It was like a final blow right at her heart.

Tears swelled up at her eyes, waiting to come down. But, no. She had a reputation to keep and she needed to get as far away from him as possible. Away from him and everyone she knows.

" F-fine! Whatever! Go ahead and do WHATEVER you want! I-I don't care!" Sakura screamed. Tears streaming down her delicate face. And Sasuke... He just stood there, looking at her, like some dog who got kicked out of the house. _Pitiful_. His face held no expression, eyes so cold that was piercing thru her very soul.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something but stopped and just continues walking. Sakura's sad face just looked at Sasuke's shadow until it disappears. This was it. She's going home. Lock herself in her room and cry.

She ran to her house pushing everyone and everything in her way. She stared at the ground the whole time, only a trail of tears followed her. Once she reached there, she slammed the door and ran to her room.

Time passed slowly for her. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She didn't go out for days. Only she stayed in her house.

She looked at the clock beside her bed, 10.47 p.m. She let out a sigh. She was sorry. Sorry for ever shouting at him like that. But it's too late now. He won't ever talk to her again. She shakes her head. _I should go take something to drink. I'm going to be here anyway, wide awake._

Sakura went down to the kitchen in her PJs, taking a glass of milk. When she was just about to go back up she remembered someone had knocked on the door earlier this morning. She placed the glass of milk on the nearest table she could find and went to the door.

She opened the door and found a single red rose on the floor next to a neatly folded black piece of paper. She picked it up and opened it.

_Elaine... _

_I'm sorry...__I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I need to tell you something but you know that I'm never good with words so I'll just make this short. I... I know that you love me. But... I'm sorry I don't feel the same way for you._

Sakura stared at the piece of paper, at the same line. _I don't feel the same way for you._ Tears swelled up in her eyes. Sasuke doesn't love her. But she already knew but why the hurting inside? She smiled tough... A sad smile...

_Even if I did, I don't deserve you. You're beautiful, fun, nice... Everything that I'm not. I'm very grateful to you for caring for me. You were there when I was down and I'd pushed you away every time. But I think it's because__ I'm scared. Heh, me scared. Funny isn't it? Anyway, I'm scared that I might love you back and then lose you. It hurts a lot, when something precious to you is gone. _

_I must be wasting your time by reading this note. Well, I'm sorry. But before I end this, I have one last thing to tell you. I'm leaving to London tonight. I don't know when or how am I going to come back here. So, don't get your hopes up, Sakura. This might be the last time you'll ever hear from me if it comes to this. I told everyone about this already; you're the last._

_So, can you do at least do one favor for me? I know I'm asking a lot from you compare to what I done to you but... Please, I beg of you... Don't kill yourself or do anything reckless like you almost did last time. And last but not least, don't cry for me. Please. Don't be sad._

_Thank You... For everything..._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sasuke__._

She stared at the paper. He's leaving. The pain in her heart grew stronger and stronger. From pain it went to numb. Why? Why did he have to leave now? She wanted to scream, scream her lungs out.

Tears quickly swelled up in her eyes. Tiny droplets falling from her face onto the small black piece of paper Sasuke gave. Tears kept falling as the rain started to pour down in front of her. Then it struck her.

_Don't cry for me.._

The soft voice in her head said, soft and velvet, just like Sasuke's. She tried to hold back her tears but it didn't turn out exactly what she hoped for but it was better than just now. Only a single tear drop escaped from her right eye.

Just like on cue, a plane flew pass her house. And Sakura felt as though someone was looking down at her. Staring right at her. She smiled as she held the rose next to her chest and looked up.

_For you, I won't cry._

_For you, I'll live my life the fullest. 'Cuz you're my heart and everything I do, I hope you can feel it too. And when I'm happy I hope you're happy too._

" Sorry. Sasuke... I'm sorry."


End file.
